Good Hard.....
by The Bone Lady
Summary: Ok this is a general overview of sydney's really personal personal life. It's kinda rounchy but there's a purpose to it. - T.B.L.


Disclaimer: I don't own alias. 

A/N: I have no clue what made me write this, I was just reading a magazine and started to zone out and it suddenly came to me. Yes I know cornball line. But anyway. I like good reviews if you have anything really harsh please try to be nice. 

A Good Hard....

She had always like a good hard fuck. It just helped to release all the tension and pain building in her. It also helped to fill the void she had. (well only with the right man)

But guys didn't always seem to get it. They had always thought of her as a gawky shy girl, never seeing the sexy women who craved men and the ache between her thighs release. She hated how they thought they knew everything about her, but loved to prove them wrong in bed. That was her favorite part, the after sex talk. And most of the time it was something along the lines of "Wow, I thought you were a church girl or something....."

Her first time had been with Jason Brick, he was the hunky football player and Sydney was the gawky nerd who was never noticed by anyone. It was prom and Jason got drunk and fucked the first girl he saw, and that happened to be Sydney. And Sydney having the biggest crush on him was happy to fill his "animal" urge. 5 quick thrust and he was out. And of course she "was for ever a changed women". She never had a crush on a football player again. 

In college it had been a small variety of boys that had tried to fill her need. And only a few had succeeded. They were the special the bold, and the easily forgettable. But she remembered them when she needed to. 

Her first good hard fuck had been with David. He was tall and built like a god, a nice tanned body with dark raven hair and glittering blue eyes. He had courted her with gentle words and promises. At first she resisted, not wanting to get caught up in a boyfriend....there wasn't enough time for that, but after a while she actually began to like him. And then came the day when she gave up, and complied to his request of dinner. However that simple request for dinner led to a lot more then just dinner. They had gone back to his dorm room, his dorm mate had left quickly getting the message after several long minutes of awkward silence. Once he left David started to gently kiss her all over until she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly she whispered into his ear "I'm not a fucking china doll, I. Want. You. Now!" His eyes shot open with a new shine, no longer was there gentle boy from the south there but a wild dog in heat. Passion and hot lust erupted and she finally got her good hard fuck. After word he looked amazed, and a new found respect was given to Sydney. Nothing was said while she changed back in to her unassuming gap girl clothes, except for "I'll call you" but she knew better and sighed "Sure you will..." with out a second glance she sauntered out. 

Her second had been with Noah. With him it started in the SD-6 gym. She had gone in there angry after a senior agent yelled at her for being to soft, Noah being the "wiser" older man came in to make sure she was alright. He found her tearing apart a punch bag. When he called her name she froze. Their eyes met and the same passion that came (several times) with David, resurfaced right there on the SD-6 floor mats. 

But there was a problem with both of them. Something was missing. She felt a slight void, for months she went through throngs of men, maybe they could fill that void? But no one ever did, one man did come close though... 

Danny, He was it. (Or so she thought at the time) Their first time wasn't in a dorm room or on top old sweaty exercise mats. It was in his apartment. He had insisted they wait until they were sure. Candles and flowers were every where she remembered his soft kisses all over her body, there wasn't a heated frenzy. He took his time and made sure she took hers. He never rushed anything and everything seemed almost perfect when she came. There was only one problem. He didn't know, he was naive to the world and had yet to figure out Sydney Bristow. He treated her as the under-grad who was as precious as a porcelain doll. No good hard fucking here. That she missed with Danny. She was terrified that if she even asked for a good hard fuck that he might cast her off as a whore. And even though the void wasn't near halfway full, it was getting smaller. She needed Danny. 

When he died, the void was empty, and the need for a good hard fuck became strong. And then she met Vaughn. the cute....ok hot ( wait Do-Me now! Hot) sexy French boy. Her body was screaming "SEX-ME" every time they met but her brain new better. And what "wonderful" timing it was when Noah came back. Just at the peak of her G.H.F. need. And so he gave her a good hard fuck. But the void in which she hoped might by some miracle be filled wasn't. It just got bigger and lonelier. When Noah was finally out of the picture her need for Vaughn and a good hard fuck was even bigger now. But he had already cut her off. 

She was alone. She couldn't even turn to Will, he had become closed off, almost secretive. Sydney wouldn't dare confront Vaughn on his new "worship protocol" act. She knew that she was the cause of it, and now she was feeling its affect. 1. No more late night talks with Vaughn. 

2. Great need to mate like a bunny 

3. And an empty void feeling. 

Life sucked for her. And just when things were at what she thought her lowest guess who new about a certain person's double life....Will! Who would of thunk it? He knew about her constant lies and her so called "business trips" (well technically yes), she felt sick with the fact that at any moment Agents would come crashing in killing him with one shot to the head. That made the void deeper, knowing that she was endangering her friends like she endangered Danny. Who could she turn to, to voice her concerns? No one. 

Then Taipei happened. Just like that Vaughn stepped up and was her confidante, friend and hopeful lover to be again. It felt good when they were in the train station, to know that he was going to help her. It felt good that he had actually told her something instead of being quiet and closed of. Then the amazing happened. No fuck was involved for her void to be filled. Just a holding of a hand and a look in the eye and she felt completely and utterly full. And she knew what she had known since the very beginning of her double agent life. She was in love with Michael Vaughn, the sexy, do-me now hot, French man.

And for one second every thing was perfect. Not almost perfect, the real perfect. 

Then just when she was truly happy the fucking battery had to be size of a small house. And Vaughn had to be all heroic and come and see what was wrong with the fucking comm link. And he just had to get left behind floating in the fucking water. The man she loved was gone. The man she wanted...needed wasn't ever going to fill her void again. 

Damn did she need a good hard fuck.

A/n: I'm terrible at grammar so forgive me for any problems. This is done from her conscience point of view so it knows how she feels...i hope. At it's a basic summary of her significant relationships. I don't usually right things so raunchy, but o well. Compared to other's this probably seems tame so yea- 

The Bone Lady 


End file.
